Computers are valuable tools in large part for their ability to communicate with other computer systems and retrieve information over computer networks. Networks typically comprise an interconnected group of computers, linked by wire, fiber optic, radio, or other data transmission means, to provide the computers with the ability to transfer information from computer to computer. The Internet is perhaps the best-known computer network, and enables millions of people to access millions of other computers such as by viewing web pages, sending e-mail, or by performing other computer-to-computer communication.
But, because the size of the Internet is so large and Internet users are so diverse in their interests, it is not uncommon for malicious users or pranksters to attempt to communicate with other users' computers in a manner that poses a danger to the other users. For example, a hacker may attempt to log in to a corporate computer to steal, delete, or change information. Computer viruses or Trojan horse programs may be distributed to other computers, or unknowingly downloaded or executed by large numbers of computer users. Further, computer users within an organization such as a corporation may on occasion attempt to perform unauthorized network communications, such as running file sharing programs or transmitting corporate secrets from within the corporation's network to the Internet.
For these and other reasons, many corporations, institutions, and even home users use a network firewall or similar device between their local network and the Internet. The firewall is typically a computerized network device that inspects network traffic that passes through it, permitting passage of desired network traffic based on a set of rules.
Firewalls perform their filtering functions by observing communication packets, such as TCP/IP or other network protocol packets, and examining characteristics such as the source and destination network addresses, what ports are being used, and the state or history of the connection. Some firewalls also examine packets traveling to or from a particular application, or act as a proxy device by processing and forwarding selected network requests between a protected user and external networked computers.
The firewall typically controls the flow of network information by monitoring connections between various ports, sockets, and protocols, such as by examining the network traffic in a firewall. Rules based on socket, port, application, and other information are used to selectively filter or pass data, and to log network activity. Firewall rules are typically configured to identify certain types of network traffic that are to be prohibited or that should have certain other restrictions applied, such as blocking traffic on ports known to be used for file sharing programs while virus scanning any received over a traditional FTP port, blocking certain applications or users from performing some tasks while allowing others to perform such tasks, and blocking traffic based on known attack patterns such as repeated queries to different ports from a common IP address. Firewalls can also be configured to permit certain types of traffic, such as to allow encrypted traffic so that a remote system can communicate with a VPN or Virtual Private Network behind the firewall.
But, the ability of a firewall to manage such connections when distributed across multiple computer systems is limited in that the various nodes must be able to work together to implement a firewall. Improved firewall distribution in a cluster is therefore desired.